This present invention relates to exercise and amusement devices. More particularly, the present invention relates to a riding apparatus such as a hobby horse.
At the present time the general method for a person to learn and practice posting the trot and cantering, which are horseback riding techniques, is to ride a horse. However, individuals interested in learning to ride may not have a horse available with which to practice, and individuals who own a horse may not be able to practice because of bad weather, ailments sustained by their horse or any other number of reasons. Furthermore, beginning riders need many hours of practice to perfect their balanced position at the posting trot and canter so that they can ride with a safe and secure seat. The disadvantage of having only real horses available for the beginner is that because of the beginner's lack of skill, he or she is at a greater risk of falling off the horse and possibly sustaining injuries.
The present invention, however, fills a need for individuals who wish to practice their posting trot and cantering riding skills without having to ride a horse. The present invention can be used so that beginners can more quickly develop and strengthen the muscles used to ride a horse and improve their balance so that they may ride with a safer and securer seat.
Many different types of hobby horses have been developed over the years. The majority utilize an artificial horse body either suspended from a frame by four springs, or an artificial horse body having rockers or wheels attached at the base. The movement produced in the seat of the rider by these hobby horses is quite different from the movement produced by a real horse. Hobby horse devices are usually restricted to providing the rider with either a vertical movement, a longitudinal movement or a circular movement in that there is a combination of a vertical movement and a longitudinal movement in some devices. These hobby horse devices do not simulate the movement of a real horse when it trots or canters. It can be said that these types of prior art hobby horse devices are used as playing machines for children and have never functioned as such to providing real riding movements.
Other types of hobby horse devices specifically claim horse movement simulation. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,957,444 to Armen discloses a device to teach handicapped children to perform stops, turns and to apply pressure as in posting. The device includes a saddle, pivoting head assembly, reins, bit simulator and pressure sensitive switches. This device however, provides no movement beneath the rider.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,738,671 to Czepiga discloses an equestrian toy for exercise, development of coordination and entertainment. The device is actuated by the rider through the agency of fore and aft members pivotally attached to a body member for galloping movements in either a forward or rearward direction. Movement is produced by the rider's forward and backward leaning which controls the position of the tiltable seat. This device is meant for a child's amusement. This device may provide a movement that simulates galloping but it does not provide movement that simulates trotting.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,672,075 to Eikelenboom discloses a device which includes the trunk, head and neck of a horse. A saddle for the rider and a chest widening means is also provided. The device provides for training and exercise with respect to the mechanical athletic side of horsemanship except for displacement and speed. This device however, provides only forward and backward movements which may relate to cantering or galloping. Additionally, the forward and backward movement is generated by a motor.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,988,300 to Yamaguchi discloses a device which includes an artificial horse body, with devices which allow it to move in vertical and longitudinal directions. This device enables the rider to give aids to the horse body so that the basic stepping actions of a real horse can be simulated. This device incorporates a barrel which represents the horse body. The horse body carries out rolling, pitching and yawing movements. Since the one piece seat support is restricted to moving as a unit the diagonal movement required for the simulation of a horse's trot is not provided.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,085,425 to Collins discloses a device which simulates the natural cantering movement of a polo pony operated by an electric motor. This device also allows for alteration of the longitudinal/vertical action of the drive means so that the body portion may simulate a different type of horse movement. This device simulates the cantering movement but does not simulate the trotting movement of a horse.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,429,515 to Greenwood discloses a device with a neck portion pivotally mounted to a body portion which simulates horse movements and has powered means. This device more specifically provides an orbital motion of the body portion at its rear end. Additionally, the front part of the body portion tends to swing which more closely simulates a diagonal movement produced in the front portion of a horse's back while galloping. This device simulates galloping and/or cantering but does not simulate the trotting movement.
These exercise and/or amusement devices provide an artificial horse body and/or a saddle for the rider support. The one piece seat support is limited to providing vertical, longitudinal or circular movements into the seat of the rider.
As can be evidenced by a review of the prior art of claimed riding simulators, they provide the rider with vertical, longitudinal and circular movements transmitted from the horse's back into the seat of the rider. These devices do not provide the diagonal movement required for the trot. The vertical and longitudinal movements may to some extent simulate the canter and gallop. Also, when a stationary riding device provides a rider with longitudinal movements, a backward movement occurs which is unnatural. The longitudinal movement is not a requirement for simulating the posting trot and canter motion. The same movements produced in the back of a horse as he trots and canters would be produced even if the horse were trotting or cantering in place.
On the other hand, the diagonal movement is crucial to a realistic simulation of a horse's trot and canter. As a horse trots, his back rises and falls across the diagonals running between his shoulders and hips. When a horse canters, his back creates a seesawing movement from the shoulder to the hips, but at the same time a diagonal rise will be felt when the non-leading front leg and opposite back leg land on the ground at the same time. For a realistic simulation of the trot and canter, a rider needs to be provided with the diagonal and vertical movements produced in the horse's back when he trots or canters. A solid one piece structure representing the seat support in a riding device cannot provide the alternating diagonal movement required for simulation of a horse's trot. A solid one piece seat support is restricted to moving as one unit.
Except Czepigats device, none of the other stationary devices which provide movement beneath the rider are self operable by the rider. The rider must rely on movements generated by a motor. The rider does not have complete control over the speed of the movements produced beneath his/her seat.
In the prior art, halting and half-halting aids applied by the seat and thighs of the rider are not responded to by the seat support of the device. Rather the prior devices respond to halting and half-halting aids applied through the reins. Relying upon rein aids to halt and half-halt during practice sessions only reinforces their use when riding real horses. Riders need to practice halting and half-halting with their seat aids in order to develop an effective seat.
Except Czepiga's device, the prior art devices do not permit turns to the right or left. Riders need to practice keeping their heels down, their hands together and their seat in balance when performing turns.